Un plan
by naokonyu
Summary: Himekawa pensó que tenia el plan perfecto para vencer a Oga, pero jamas espero que su plan terminara así YAOI y un poco AU


**Beelzebub no me pertenece etc, etc, etc...**

* * *

Furuichi Takayuki recibía un golpe tras otro, desde pequeño siempre había sido así, al parecer atraía a los brabucones y el hecho de ser "amigo" de Oga no había ayudado mucho ya que al no poder derrotarlo, siempre terminaba secuestrado y golpeado. Se estaba cansando de la situación, estaba cansado de que pagara por Oga, estaba cansado de ser tratado como un sirviente, estaba cansado de Oga y los problemas que él atraía. La línea de sus pensamientos fue rota por un fuerte golpe que lo hizo perder la conciencia.

Despertó en lo que sabía era un hospital. Le dolía todo el cuerpo e incluso tenía en esos momentos vendas en la cabeza y cubriendo su ojos izquierdo.

-Vaya hasta que por fin despiertas.- se escucho una voz al lado izquierdo de él.

Reconocía la voz, pero al intentar voltearse para ver al dueño de esa voz todo su cuerpo le recordó lo maltratado que estaba debido a los golpes.

-Himekawa-san que…

-Porque estoy aquí? Bueno solo digamos que soy yo el que pago para que esos tipos no te mataran y ahora seré yo el que pagara la cuenta del hospital.- dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hasta estar en el rango de visión de Furuichi.

-Porque? - pregunto ya que jamás había tenido trato alguno con él… bueno ningún buen trato por lo menos.

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones ante lo que hago.- dijo como siempre mostrándose arrogante. -Y en estos momentos me debes una buena suma de dinero, no solo por los gastos de hospital, sino también lo que gaste para que esos sujetos dejaran de golpearte.- Saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y pluma en la cual anoto la cantidad gastada hasta ese momento y le mostro lo escrito a Furuichi, el cual al ver la cantidad, estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, mas se contuvo por que la cifra fácilmente podría aumentar si algo así sucedía.

-Pe…pero yo no tengo esa cantidad, no puedo pagar… - no sabia como le explicaría esto a sus padres.

-Lo sé, así que tan pronto como puedas ponerte de pie trabajaras para mí.

Furuichi quiso protestar, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

-Está bien…- murmuro. - trabajare para Himekawa-san.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Himekawa ya que el primer paso de su grandioso plan estaba en marcha. La idea había surgido en el momento en que había visto a aquellos tipos propinándole una paliza al chico comprendió que tal vez el tuviese información importante, no en balde lo había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que era amigo de Oga desde niños, así que su plan era simple pero demasiado bueno, primero tendría a Furuichi trabajando para él, luego se ganaría su confianza y por ultimo le sacaría toda la información sobre las debilidades del ogro de Oga y cuando tuviera esa información derrotaría fácilmente a Oga.

Simplemente era un plan perfecto.

Takayuki no tuvo más remedio que hablar con su familia sobre lo sucedido y del por qué trabajaría para Himekawa-san. Su madre, se encontraba algo preocupada, su hermana estaban contenta ya que pensaban que Himekawa era muy bueno ya que había salvado a su hermano de ser casi muerto a manos de pandilleros y su padre pensaba que aquello tal vez ayudaría a su hijo a mantenerse lejos de tan mala influencia como lo era ese chico de la familia Oga.

A la semana de lo sucedido y después de haber sido dado de alta, su vida dio un tremendo giro ya que todos los días tenía que levantarse temprano, ir por el periódico del día, después ir al departamento que ocupaba en aquellos momentos Himekawa-san y entregarlo junto al desayuno que prácticamente él preparaba, por lo menos él no tenía que hacer las compras, la alacena y el refrigerador siempre estaban llenos, así que solo tenía que preparar un desayuno mas o menos decente, después cuando Himekawa-san estuviera listo tenía que acompañarlo a la escuela dentro de su limosina (lo cual no era tan malo) y tendría que decirle todos y cada uno de los puntos que había en su agenda para ese día, trabajaba desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía.

Los primeros días para Furuichi fueron demasiado pesados ya que aun no se recuperaba por completo y aun su cuerpo dolía, pero uno se acostumbra a todo y aunque trabajaba para pagar los gastos que había producido, eso no impedía que Himekawa-san le diera un pequeño sueldo según decía que era para cubrir pequeñas necesidades, pero para Takayuki era muy bueno aquel dinero extra, por lo menos para reparar los destrozos producidos por Oga en su casa.

Mientras tanto para Himekawa veía que su plan estaba trabajando maravillas y no solo eso sino que se había dado cuenta de que Furuichi en verdad era un subordinado bastante capaz e inteligente, muy diferente a los torpes pandilleros con los que había tratado hasta ahora.

Había logrado que sus días fuesen más tranquilos de lo habitual, además de que tenía muchos conocimientos sobre la fauna que albergaba Ishiyama, sencillamente era un excelente subordinado y pensaba muy seriamente en mantenerlo contratado de manera permanente.

Y aunque tanto Furuichi y su familia como Himekawa se encontraban a gusto con la situación, sin embargo Oga no opinaba lo mismo ya que al paso de los días sentía lo que era el claro peso de la soledad ya que desde que se habían conocido Furuichi y él, literalmente jamás se habían separado, todos los días de colegio iban juntos, siempre en la misma clase, a la hora del almuerzo charlaban sobre cosas sin mucho sentido, en vacaciones iban a la alberca o pasaban horas jugando algún videojuego, pero ahora era casi imposible encontrar a Furuichi en su casa o siquiera poder hablar con él en el colegio, siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, cuidando de ese engreído de Himekawa que solo mantenía a Furuichi con la excusa de que le debía dinero.

Oga Tatsumi no estaba dispuesto a continuar soportando aquello, el ver como su mejor amigo era el sirviente de un idiota como lo era Himekawa, pelearía por la libertad de su amigo.

Los días al lado de Himekawa-san eran tranquilos, atrás habían quedado los continuos insultos de Oga, el ser el centro de todos los abusos en el colegio, en parte era porque Himekawa-san era uno de los Tōhōshinki y él se había convertido en su mano derecha y no podía negar que aquello lo hacía sentir bien ya que por primera vez valía por lo que era, por su esfuerzo y trabajo y no solo porque tu "amigo" fuera fuerte… bueno, aunque había un poco de eso, pero Himekawa-san ni siquiera se aprovechaba un poco de eso.

Aquel día se había terminado por quedar en el departamento de su "jefe" afuera llovía a cantaros y Himekawa-san le había ordenado que se quedara, además él no se había opuesto a la orden, así que había llamado a casa para que sus padres no se preocuparan por él y después de dispuso a hacer la cena.

Mientras Furuichi se encontraba en la cocina, Himekawa se encontraba en su estudio personal frente al ordenador, en esos momentos ya no lucia su extravagante peinado y sus gafas, cuando repentinamente el exquisito aroma de comida comenzó a inundar el lugar, anteriormente aquello hubiese sido extraño ya que antes de que Takayuki trabajara para él, solo pedía comida gourmet que rápidamente le era llevada a su domicilio, pero ahora disfrutaba más de una comida hecha en casa.

Salió del estudio y fue a la cocina para ver como cocinaba su subordinado.

Cuando Furuichi vio pasar por la puerta de la cocina al mayor, una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-La cena esta casi lista.- dijo mientras comenzaba a alistar la mesa con la que contaba la cocina.

Aquella sonrisa lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que no era igual a las hipócritas sonrisas que le eran dadas día a día solo por ser el hijo de la cabeza del grupo Himekawa, no era la típica sonrisa que el dinero podía comprar.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista y los platos servidos, Takayuki se sentó a comer, esperando a que Himekawa-san hiciera lo mismo.

El chico mayor se sentó aun algo aturdido y con remordimientos sobre lo que había sido su plan en un principio, ya que Furuichi se había mostrado completamente honesto con él, había hecho un excelente trabajo y muchas cosas más, así que ahora se sentía mal por intentar utilizarlo de esa manera.

-Dentro de poco terminaras de pagar lo que debes.- dijo tomando un bocado de lo preparado por Takayuki.

Por poco y se ahoga con el bocado que tenía en la boca al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eh? Tan pronto…- no pudo evitar el que su voz se escuchara la decepción.

-Sí.

Furuichi quería rehusarse ante aquello y Himekawa estaba tan tentado a ofrecer una enorme cantidad de dinero para que el chico siguiese trabajando para él, pero ambos se quedaron callados y así la cena se llevo en total silencio.

Al terminar Himekawa regreso a su estudio sintiendo una impotencia y Furuichi se quedo en la cocina limpiando e intentando tragarse la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

La lluvia había cesado y Furuichi miraba por el enorme ventanal, pensando que tal vez debía regresar a casa.

-No iras a dormir?-se escucho la voz del mayor tras él.

-Creo que debería de irme a casa, ya no está lloviendo…-murmuro sin siquiera voltear a ver a Himekawa.

Ante esto el mayor se acerco a Takayuki.

-No iras a ningún lado, esta noche te quedaras aquí.- su voz sonó dura.

-Es una orden?- pregunto al momento que aquellas pupilas grisáceas se posaron en las suyas de un color similar.

-Si…- respondió y muy lentamente acerco su rostro al de Takayuki terminando por unir sus labios.

Solo fue un toque tal ligero, pero que término por desatar una intensa y desconocida pasión para ambos, un beso tras otro, cada uno más intenso que el anterior. En ese instante liberaron de cualquier pensamiento sus mentes mientras que las manos se abrían paso por entre las ropas que jamás habían sido tan estorbosas como en esos momentos. La necesidad era tan imperiosa en aquellos momentos que la afelpada alfombra de la estancia fue el mejor lugar para el momento de intensa pasión.

Para Himekawa Tatsuya el tener ahí el desnudo cuerpo de Takayuki solo para él, esperando con ansias el ser tomado por él lo hizo perder la poca razón que tenia y mientras sus manos estimulaban y preparaban la virgen entrada, sus labios y dientes dejaban notorias marcas que gritaban que ese delicado cuerpo ahora le pertenecía.

Furuichi solo gemía disfrutando en total plenitud lo que era su primera vez, poco le importaba que no fuese con una chica, nada le importaba en aquellos momentos, solo deseaba que Himekawa-san lo tocara, lo besara, lo tomara una y otra vez hasta que todos y cada uno de sus deseos de ser amado se saciaran.

Un grito ahogado broto de Takayuki al sentirlo entrar, era doloroso, intenso, excitante… era tantas cosas… era placer puro cuando las estocadas de Himekawa-san tocaron aquel punto en donde lo hizo perder total y completamente la habilidad de pensar. Mientras tanto para Tatsuya, el estar dentro de Furuichi era como tocar el cielo, aquella calidez, aquel sentimiento…

Amor…

Amor era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos por Takayuki, jamás en su joven vida había experimentado tal sentimiento, pero ahora estaría dispuesto incluso el dar toda su fortuna si con ellos pudiese estar así por siempre con Furuichi.

El final fue tan inesperado para ambos, llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, ambos torsos quedaron manchados por la esencia de Takayuki, mientras que este podía sentir como su interior era llenado por Himekawa-san.

Cuando las oleadas de placer se disiparon y sus mentes pudieron volver a pensar. Himekawa salió del interior de Furuichi, recostándose a un lado de este y atrayéndolo en un posesivo abrazo.

-No quiero que te vayas… quiero que estés por siempre a mi lado.- confeso ya son vergüenza alguna el mayor.

Un suave sollozo se escucho en esos momentos.

-Yo… yo también… quiero estar con Himekawa-san...- dijo entre sollozos Takayuki aferrándose al cuerpo de su primer amante.

Tatsuya sonrió ante la confesión del otro, sabiendo que no era el único que sentía aquello, ahora sabía que era un sentimiento compartido y se podría decir que ahora era feliz.

Oga estaba frente a Himekawa recuperaría Furuichi a cualquier costo, no dejaría que ese sujeto se quedara con la única persona que en verdad le importaba, pero antes de siquiera poder decir palabra alguna en contra de Himekawa, Furuichi había aparecido, con lo que eran dos cajas de almuerzos.

-Hime-san!- exclamo con una sonrisa corriendo a su lado. –Es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer.- dijo usando un tono suave y dulce, lo cual dejo atónito a Oga.-Ah! Hola Oga.- saludo como si nada a su amigo de la infancia.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo Himekawa con una seductora sonrisa y en un arrebato tomo el rostro del Takayuki para robarle un rápido beso.

Oga quedo petrificado.

-Dijiste que no harías eso en el colegio.- se quejaba Furuichi mostrando un llamativo rubor en el rostro.

-Lo siento pero no pude resistirme.- dio una no muy sincera disculpa.

Así de esta manera ambos se fueron a comer a un lugar privado dentro del colegio que Himekawa ya había acondicionado para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar del almuerzo sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Lo que Himekawa Tatsuya jamás supo que en ese momento había derrotado al demonio de Oga, aunque no se había dado cuenta que el punto débil de Oga era nada más y nada menos que Furuichi, ya que desde que eran solo niños Oga se había enamorado de su amigo, pero al nunca comprender ese sentimiento, solo le dio insultos y problemas a Takayuki siempre intentando llamar su atención, pero esta vez había perdido una batalla que nadie planeo, simplemente sucedió.

Mientras tanto el vencedor que aquella desconocida pelea disfrutaba no solo de su almuerzo, sino también de la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

FIN

* * *

espero no haya sido tan malo XP


End file.
